


First

by Soulstoned



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Barely Experienced Yuri Plisetsky, Bottom Otabek Altin, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, First Love, First Time, First Time Topping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Virgin Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Yuri and Otabek take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedArtifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts).



"So when are we going to have sex?" Yuri asks, trying to sound more casual than he feels as he sits on the couch next to Otabek watching a movie he couldn't possibly care less about.

It's been nearly six months since they started dating, and even though most of that time has been spent long distance, they've found as many excuses as they could to see each other through the off-season. Right now Yuri is nearly a week into his stay at Otabek’s apartment in Almaty in what will probably be his last visit before the season starts.

“What would you call what we’ve been doing?” Otabek asks, looking confused. 

“You know what I mean. I want to go all the way, not just most of the way,” Yuri says, trailing his hand up the inside of Otabek’s thigh, earning a shiver. 

“The first time is a big deal, are you sure you’re ready?”

“I’ve done it before, I know what to expect,” Yuri says, rolling his eyes. He might not have very much experience but sex isn’t completely new.

“What? When?” Otabek asks in surprise, putting his hand over Yuri’s to stop him from going any further.

“There was a guy at Yakov’s skating camp last summer. It didn’t mean anything, we were just bored and horny. We never even spoke again once camp was over.” 

“You never mentioned him,” Otabek says with a hint of jealousy.

“It was before we met. I never told you I was a virgin,” Yuri says defensively. 

“I guess I just assumed since you’re younger than me and I never heard about you dating anyone…” Otabek trails off.

“I haven’t dated anyone. Are you jealous?” Yuri asks. “It’s not like you haven’t done it.”

“I haven’t,” Otabek answers honestly.

“What? But you’re hot and so cool, I’m sure you’ve had plenty of chances,” Yuri says. 

Otabek shrugs. “You’ve been my first everything.”

“ _Everything?_ ” Yuri asks incredulously.

“Why did you think I was so nervous?” Otabek asks.

“I guess I didn’t notice,” Yuri says.

“I was just never in a hurry,” Otabek says, leaning in to pull Yuri into a gentle kiss.

“Wait a minute,” Yuri says as he pulls back. “If I’ve been your first everything, how did you get so good at sucking dick?”

“I may have watched some tutorials,” Otabek says, blushing up to his ears as he looks away from Yuri and toward the ceiling.

“You studied how to give a blowjob like it was some sort of test?” Yuri asks, trying hard to hold back his laughter. “Nevermind, I take it back, you aren’t cool at all.”

“Hey, I passed, didn’t I?” Otabek grumbles.

“I can’t believe I fell in love with such a nerd,” Yuri says.

"You love me?" Otabek asks. There is a hint of awe in his voice, like he can't believe he got so lucky. He should know by now that Yuri’s the lucky one, Yuri thinks to himself.

It's Yuri’s turn to blush. He didn't mean to say it out loud, especially not like that. "You don't have to make a big deal out of it."

"I love you too," Otabek says. He reaches over to tuck Yuri’s hair behind his ear and leans in for another kiss. "I'm probably going to be really bad at this," he says against the side of Yuri’s face before pressing another soft kiss against his jaw.

"Are you sure you don't need to take a study break first?" Yuri asks, unable to resist the easy joke at Otabek's expense. He's never been very comfortable with _feelings._

Otabek groans. "What am I going to have to do to make you forget I told you that?"

"I don't think you can make me forget that you studied for your oral exam," Yuri says with a laugh. He can picture it, Otabek sitting at his computer with his brow furrowed, taking notes as he watches a video on his screen. The intensity of his gaze as he focuses in on some little detail, determined to master it for later. Yuri is lost in the mental image as he feels Otabek start to pull away and he scrambles to grasp onto him to keep him from leaving. "Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made fun of you, don't go," Yuri says.

"I was just going to bed, unless you would rather finish the movie?" Otabek asks, raising an eyebrow at Yuri as he slowly releases him.

Yuri had completely forgotten that the movie was even still playing. He wastes no time following Otabek into the bedroom and excitedly climbs into the bed they’ve been sharing all week. “Is it okay to just lay down and see where this goes?” Otabek asks. Now that Yuri knows to look for it, he can see the nerves Otabek was talking about earlier. 

“Yeah, we’ll go at your pace. This doesn’t have to happen tonight unless you want it to,” Yuri says, silently congratulating himself on his mature response. 

“What about you?” Otabek asks.

“I’ve been ready to test this mattress out all week,” Yuri says bluntly. This earns a small laugh from Otabek and he visibly relaxes a bit as he lays down, pulling Yuri with him. 

They start with slow kisses that gradually deepen into something just a little bit filthier as their hands begin to explore over clothes. Everything feels familiar and brand new at the same time. They’ve been in this exact position dozens of times before, but the anticipation of something more makes this time feel different.

When Otabek finally slips his hand under Yuri’s shirt, Yuri wastes no time pulling his shirt completely off and reaching over to tug at the hem of Otabek’s shirt as well. Otabek is grinning as he sits up and lifts his arms so Yuri can tug off his shirt. Yuri will never get tired of seeing that smile. The media always refers to Otabek as ‘stoic’ and ‘expressionless’ but that’s just because they don’t get to see him like Yuri does. Otabek can be very expressive, you just have to know what you're looking for.

Yuri remembers his own first time as kind of a disaster, and when he did it a second time to see if the first bad sex was a fluke, it wasn’t much better. The memory of that makes Yuri suddenly begin to feel anxious. Otabek wants this to be special. What will happen if it’s terrible? Yuri can’t handle the thought of this only happening once. It has to be perfect.

“Should I light some candles or turn on some music or something?” Yuri asks.

“No, not unless that’s something you want,” Otabek says.

“I just want this to be perfect for you. You waited so you could have a good first time, so I want to make it good for you,” Yuri says. It’s getting harder to hide his own nerves about what they’re probably about to do. 

“I waited so it would be the right person. I just hope you aren’t too disappointed if I’m bad at this,” Otabek says before pulling Yuri on top of him as they crash back down against the mattress.

They adjust their position so that Yuri is on his knees between Otabek’s thighs, bending over him as they pick up where they left off. The thin athletic shorts they’re both wearing aren’t doing much to conceal their arousal. As Yuri grinds down against Otabek he thinks back to the first time they were in this position. It was just after the banquet at World’s and they had just kissed for the first time three days before. It was their last night together before they both had to get on planes to go back to their respective countries and they had no clue when they would be able to see each other again. They hadn't meant for it to go quite that far so soon but they had no regrets and it gave Yuri a good memory to hold on to until they were able to see each other again.

As Otabek groans beneath him, Yuri has to pull himself out of the memory before this ends too soon. 

As Yuri pulls back to catch his breath and cool down for a minute, Otabek takes his chance and raises his hips to slide down his shorts and underwear. Yuri grins and follows suit. It’s not the first time they’ve been naked together, but it never gets old. When Otabek doesn’t make any move to switch their positions, Yuri has a thought. “You know, I’ve never topped before,” he says. “If you want this to be a first for both of us…”

Otabek is nodding before Yuri has even finished talking. “There’s a bottle of lube in that drawer,” he says, pointing at the nightstand.

Yuri stretches over to reach into the drawer without moving from his position kneeling between Otabek’s thighs. He fumbles around until he finds the bottle. “Do you have any condoms stashed anywhere?” Yuri asks.

“Shit, no. The pharmacy might still be open if you think we need one,” Otabek says, putting his hand over his face in frustration.

Putting clothes back on to go to the pharmacy is the last thing Yuri wants to do right now. “You’re a virgin, I’ve never done this unprotected, I think we’ll be fine but it might get messy.”

“I’m okay with a little mess,” Otabek says as he pulls Yuri back down and into another kiss.

“So how do you want to do this?” Yuri asks as they separate for air. 

“What do you mean?”

“Like, what position.”

“Oh,” Otabek says, looking thoughtful. “Like this so I can see you, unless you think something else would be better.”

“This is perfect,” Yuri says as he uncaps the lube bottle and spreads it over his fingers. “I’ve never done this to somebody else before, so you’re going to have to tell me if you don’t like it.”

Otabek nods and spreads his legs just a little bit further to give Yuri access. Yuri slides his fingers down the cleft of Otabek’s ass and rubs gently over his hole, giving him a moment to adjust to the sensation before carefully slipping in one finger. “Is this okay? You’re really tight,” Yuri asks as he very slowly begins to pump his finger in and out.

“Yeah,” Otabek says with a sigh as he tries to relax against the pillows. “Just give me a minute before you add another one.”

Yuri reaches his other hand out to stroke Otabek’s cock. Not trying to get him off just yet, just enough to help him relax. “Is this okay?” he asks.

“More than okay. I think you can add another finger,” Otabek says.

Yuri kisses Otabek’s knee as he slides his middle finger in next to his index finger. “Mmh, it feels so much better when you do it,” Otabek says. 

“You do this to yourself?” Yuri asks.

“Yeah, when I think about you.”

“ _Fuck_.” At this point Yuri is pretty sure if he gets any harder he might actually explode. 

“I think this is as relaxed as I’m going to get, if you’re ready,” Otabek says after a few minutes.

Yuri slips his fingers out and releases Otabek’s cock as he feels around the sheets for the lube bottle. His hands are shaking a little as he coats his cock in the lube, spilling some on the sheets. He positions himself right at Otabek’s entrance. “Just tell me when.”

Otabek reaches out and grabs one of Yuri’s hands, entwining their fingers as he gives Yuri a quick nod. “I’m ready.”

As Yuri begins to press in, Otabek squeezes his hand. He feels so tight and warm around him that Yuri isn’t sure how long he is going to last. When he’s halfway in he pauses at the sight of Otabek’s grimace. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, just go slow,” Otabek says. Yuri isn’t sure how much slower he can even go without stopping. He bends over Otabek and kisses him until he starts to feel his grip on his hand relax a bit. Once he is fully inside he raises up enough to get another look at Otabek’s face. He’s looking up at him with an expression Yuri only ever sees when Otabek is looking at him. It took a while to pinpoint what it means, but he thinks it’s love. “You can start moving now,” he says.

“No I can’t,” Yuri says, taking a few deep breaths to try to cool himself off a little bit.

“Why not?” Otabek asks.

“If I move right now I’m going to come,” Yuri answers.

Otabek lets out a short huff of laughter and pulls Yuri back down into another kiss. After what feels like an eternity but probably isn’t actually any longer than a minute, Yuri begins to move inside of Otabek, slowly at first as they continue to kiss. As he picks up speed their kisses get sloppy and uncoordinated. “Fuck Beka, you feel so good,” Yuri says against the side of Otabek’s face. 

“Don’t stop,” Otabek moans, wrapping his legs behind Yuri to hold him in place. As if Yuri was even considering it. Yuri has been trying so hard to stave off his own orgasm that when it actually happens it almost takes him by surprise. His hips stutter as he presses in as deep as he can and releases inside. He practically collapses against Otabek’s chest, breathing heavily as though he just finished a gold-medal winning performance before remembering that Otabek still hasn’t finished.

He stays inside and lifts up just enough to snake a hand in between them to wrap around Otabek’s cock, pumping furiously until he feels Otabek’s release coating his hand and both of their stomachs. The feeling of Otabek’s hole clenching around his softening cock is almost enough to get him going again. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuri says, grimacing as he pulls out. 

“Don’t be, I enjoyed it.”

“I wasn’t supposed to come first,” Yuri says, cringing slightly. Logically he knows Otabek isn’t going to leave him just because he’s bad at sex, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling embarrassed over how quick it was.

“I don’t have any complaints,” Otabek assures him as he pulls him back down against the bed to cuddle. 

“You might not be my first, but you are the first guy I’ve ever loved. I just wanted everything to be perfect for you,” Yuri says. He’s usually not this open about his feelings, but he wants Otabek to know just how much this means. 

“You’re my first love too, and it was perfect because it was you,” Otabek insists, holding Yuri tighter. Yuri would be content to stay like this forever, but the combination of drying lube and come is starting to get pretty gross.

“We should clean up,” he says as he pulls back and stands up from the bed. “We’re going to need a shower and some fresh sheets before we go to sleep tonight.”

“Let’s not change the sheets just yet. I hear practice makes perfect,” Otabek says with a grin, not moving from his place on the bed. 

“Do you need a study partner?” Yuri asks, laughing as Otabek throws a pillow at him. 

It’s going to be a fun night.


End file.
